


roses on my cheeks

by sprinkleofsunshine



Series: be more chill wips [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining Jeremy Heere, Play Rehearsal, Sharing Clothes, based on a real interaction i had today, minus the romantic pining, they're not together (yet), very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkleofsunshine/pseuds/sprinkleofsunshine
Summary: "it's so fucking cold.""...you want my jacket?"***(in which jeremy borrows his best friend's hoodie)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: be more chill wips [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	roses on my cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> things to keep in mind:  
> > michael and jeremy aren't dating (yet).  
> > this story takes place during play rehearsal.  
> > this is an unfinished wip that will probably never be fixed.
> 
> enjoy!!

"it's so fucking cold."

michael laughed. "dude, you've said that, like, twenty times in the past five minutes."

jeremy was pouting, arms crossed over his chest. "oh, i'm sorry about that. maybe it's because, i dunno, _it's fucking cold?"_

"boys!" christine said, waving from across the room. "places. we're running it again."

jeremy felt a soft thump against his shoulder. he looked down to see michael's doe eyes staring up at him.

"you want my jacket?"

he gasped. "wait, really?"

"yeah, dude." michael was already shrugging his signature hoodie off. "i don't mind."

he pulled the hoodie off to reveal a dark shirt underneath, snug fabric hugging his arms and torso. jeremy had to try his hardest not to blush, but he couldn't help it.

"you sure? you won't get cold?"

"nah. i've got long sleeves on. it's like, twenty degrees outside." michael stretched his arms out. 

jeremy took the time to look him up and down; over his slender torso, broad chest, spindly arms. he noticed the way michael's shoulders sunk in a bit, the way he almost crumpled in on himself. he always looked infinitely smaller without the hoodie shielding his figure. jeremy wanted to wrap his arms around those soft curved hips, to hug michael close and make him feel safe in his skin.

instead, he pulled the hoodie from michael's lap and slipped it over his head. 

michael practically radiated warmth. it was something jeremy had known since they were younger- something that worked out well for the both of them, seeing as jeremy was constantly cold. it made for a lot of impromptu cuddle sessions over the years; not that either of them minded.

now was no exception. the hoodie hung over his lanky frame, obviously too big. but it already was so warm, so cozy. he hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face in the sleeves and breathing slowly. he could smell the fading remains of michael's cologne, the lingering smokiness of weed, the sickly-sweetness of slushie syrup.

"thank you," he said, voice muffled.

he heard michael chuckle. "any time, babe."

"hey, lovebirds!" jeremy looked up to see an enraged rich, arms folded over his chest. "pay attention!"

jake leaned in from the wings. "you missed your cue, mike."

"shit." michael scrambled to his feet, grabbing a baseball cap off the prop table and shoving it on haphazardly before entering the stage. jeremy heard him giggle, and his heart soared.

christine ran off-stage, moving to wait beside jeremy. she shot him a knowing smirk.

"not a word, canigula," jeremy grumbled, tugging the hood over his head.

she laughed, hopping on one foot as she fumbled with the strap on her character heel. "i didn't say anything."

"i saw that look."

"oh, _this_ one?" with her free hand, she pointed to her face, wiggling her eyebrows dramatically. 

"yes!" despite the bite in his voice, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

christine fixed her heel, sitting down next to jeremy. she leaned her head on his shoulder, blinking up at him dramatically. "oh, jeremy," she teased, lowering her voice, "take my hoodie, please. i couldn't bear for you to possibly be sad, not around me, because _i loooooove you_ -"

jeremy laughed, pushing her away. "stop!"

"what, stop being the only non-oblivious person here?"

jeremy was used to this. he and michael would say or do something _completely totally normal for best friends of thirteen years to do_ , and christine would mock and tease about how they were clearly in love. it was the same debate every time.

of course, he never believed her. _michael_ , in love with him? that sounded way too good to be true. 

"you've got it bad," christine said, sitting up. "you both do. really."

he opened his mouth to counteract, but before he could, he saw michael headed their way.

michael finished delivering his monologue, shooting jeremy a wink as he tossed his hat back to the prop table. when he sat back down, his shoulder knocked against jeremy's, and they were leaning against one another again. jeremy pressed his face into michael's shoulder, feeling warm all over.

michael's head fell against his. "you warmin' up yet?"

"mhm." just like before, michael was a heat generator. jeremy shuffled closer. he felt like he was glowing.

michael smiled. "good. you can keep that for now, y'know. i'll be fine."

jeremy blinked. "you- you sure?"

"of course! keep it as long as you need to." he felt michael's knee knock against his own lightly. "i'm not gonna let my friend die of hypothermia."

"i wouldn't die."

"dude, you're wearing a tee shirt and jeans. in twenty degree weather. and you're _you_."

jeremy blushed. "shut up."

michael giggled. he looked back at jeremy, tugging at the strings on the hoodie until only jeremy's nose and eyes peeked out. 

"you're a nerd." jeremy stuck his tongue out.

michael poked his nose. "aw, you know i love it when you call me names."

"ew!" he pulled the hood off his head, not bothering to fix the fluffy disaster of hair on his head (the hood had undoubtedly ruined it, not that it was styled before). "don't even- that's- why?"

he could feel his cheeks turning redder as michael laughed. the latter reached over, ruffling his hair lightly. jeremy held back every urge to lean into the touch.

"i'm a nerd, maybe," michael shrugged, "but i'm _your_ nerd."

moments like these were jeremy's favorite. those moments where michael and jeremy joked and laughed, until their cheeks were red like roses and they could hardly breathe, laughter overtaking the otherwise dreariness of high school life. it didn't matter where they were, or what they were talking about- things always ended up like this, and jeremy wouldn't have it any other way. he was completely captivated by michael. his clothes, his voice, his laugh- hell, he was practically high off the smell of his hoodie. 

christine was right about one thing: he had it _bad_.

he leaned into michael, giddy and warm and so, so enamored. "yeah. you are."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is or why i wrote it, but alas, here it is.
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated!! lots of love!!


End file.
